Chez les Midoriya
by Ilunae
Summary: Dire que Katsuki était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Dire que Katsuki était nerveux aurait été un euphémisme. Il espérait que tout allait bien se passer. Pour une fois, il aurait aimé être à la place des idiots qui se prétendaient être ses amis. Ces crétins ne réalisaient pas la chance qu'ils avaient.

Il avait conscience que tous ne seraient pas d'accords avec lui sur ce point. Surtout Sero. Il était vrai qu'il avait dû se retrouver en face d'Endeavor. Cela n'avait pas dû être très drôle pour lui. Katsuki pensait toujours qu'il avait plus de chance que lui.

Il ne disait pas qu'il aurait voulu être à sa place. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller chez les Todoroki. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il acceptait de parler à son camarade qu'ils étaient devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Il n'avait donc pas de raison de rencontrer sa famille.

Il continuait de penser cependant qu'Endeavor était toujours moins intimidant que Midoriya Inko. Katsuki devait reconnaître que la femme n'avait pas l'air menaçante à première vue. Elle était de petite taille et, elle avait l'air gentille.

Aussi Katsuki était très fort. Il avait un super bon alter et, il deviendrait bientôt un très grand héro. Il avait l'intention de surpasser All Might, après tout. En toute logique, elle ne pourrait donc rien lui faire.

Katsuki se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de se retrouver en face d'elle. Il fallait dire que c'était la mère de Deku. Il avait donc de bonnes raisons de se sentir mal.

Il avait conscience qu'il s'était très mal comporté avec Deku à une époque. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour le réaliser mais, il était capable de le reconnaître. C'était pour ça qu'il lui avait dit que les choses seraient différentes après leur combat.

Katsuki avait bien changé de comportement avec Deku. Il devait reconnaître que c'était agréable d'avoir un rival comme ce foutu nerd. Cela lui donnait encore plus envie de devenir plus fort pour pouvoir le battre.

Il continuait de l'appeler Deku, cependant. Bien sûr, le nerd serait toujours Deku à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il l'avait choisi comme nom de héro. Cela devait vouloir dire que cela ne le gênait pas d'être appelé comme ça.

Quelqu'un avait changé la signification de son surnom pour lui. Il avait décidé de devenir le Deku qui pouvait le faire au lieu de celui qui était sans défense et inutile. Il avait plutôt intérêt à tenir parole. Il n'avait pas le droit de le décevoir.

Leur relation s'était donc beaucoup améliorée depuis leur première année à Yuei. Katsuki ne savait cependant pas ce qu'Inko en pensait. Quand Deku l'avait invité à venir chez lui, il n'avait rien dit au sujet de sa mère.

Comme c'était Deku, il n'avait pas dû lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé quand ils avaient été au collège. Il n'aimait pas inquiéter sa mère. Le nerd avait aussi tendance à garder ses problèmes pour lui.

Midoriya Inko n'était cependant pas stupide. Elle devait bien se douter que tout n'avait pas été rose entre eux. Elle avait bien dû remarquer que Katsuki ne venait plus chez eux et, que Deku ne parlait plus de lui.

Il avait donc décidé de lui ramener un petit cadeau comme cela faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Il lui avait rapporté des fleurs. Dans son souvenir, elle les aimait beaucoup.

Il fut très surpris quand la femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire.

"Oh ! Bonjour, Katsuki-kun ! Ça fait longtemps !"

"Bonjour ! Euh... Ouais !" il lui tendit le bouquet de fleurs. "Pour vous !"

"Oh ! Merci beaucoup, Katsuki-kun ! Elles sont très jolies !"

Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'il se sentait soulagé après cela. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réaction de la part de la mère de Deku. Cependant, elle pouvait se montrer sympa avec lui juste pour faire plaisir à son fils.

Il se sentit donc de nouveau très mal à l'aise quand il se retrouva seul avec elle.

"Je pense qu'on doit se parler sérieusement, Katsuki-kun !"

Ça y était. C'était le moment où elle allait lui dire qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à Deku. Qu'elle en avait une petite idée, tout du moins. L'adolescent pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas se mettre à lâcher des explosions.

"Euh..."

La femme reprit la parole.

"Alors, dis-moi Katsuki-kun ! Quand est-ce que tu vas sortir avec Izuku ?"

Katsuki manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de questions auxquelles il s'était attendu de la part de Midoriya Inko.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
